


Maiden's Kiss

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance, frog prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: What do you do when the prince is turned into a frog during the battle, and you run out of maiden's kisses?





	

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the awesome neomeruru for helping to beta the comic! :-)


End file.
